Frozen Guardian
by Meeglemore
Summary: Elsa has made a friend that no one else can see, Jack Frost. He helps her try to reconnect with her sister Anna, who is desperately trying to get Elsa's attention and become siblings again.
1. Meeting

The first time I met Jack Frost, was when I was six years old, where my powers had finally started to develop. Anna was there when I first discovered them.

We played until dawn rose, ice skating and building snow men with them. It was harmless my parents thought, but kept it secret from the villagers of our kingdom. My father brought me countless books of people with these frozen ice powers, my favorite tale was Jack Frost. A mischievous fellow, helping others and playing with them secretly. Though he was only a tale I had always admired him, but he was no tale. He is real.  
Oh, how I cried on that day when Anna's memories were erased about my powers. She was the first to discover them and now she will never know what I am capable of and capable of doing. I can never forgive myself on that day, but it was only best for especially.

We could no longer share a room together, for now that I have to be separate from her, for her safety. Though she would knock on my door everyday to come out and play. I would run to the door and try to make myself go out but all I could remember his how I struck her with ice in her head, causing her to have a simple white streak in her hair. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked pleadingly.  
Say yes! Say yes!

"I'm sorry, Anna.." I would say back. I could see the sad look on her face without even seeing her.

"Bye.." she trailed off and stood by my door a few more minuets, hoping till I came out but she eventually wandered off. I cried as the ice started to spread around me. I was cold, but I didn't shiver. It was already part of me. It didn't bother me which I found weird because it would always bother Anna asking for more clothes and hot coco to have the warmth surge into her, then run off playing in the snow again.  
It began to snow in my room, but I know this time it wasn't my doing this time. Every time I have done something, I felt my power slowly come out but this time I didn't. I turned feeling my tears to begin dry, the small snowflakes coming to my aid, comforting me. One snowflake came and landed on my nose, nipping it.  
Jack Frost will nip your nose

"Jack Frost?" I called out softly, and heard a small gasp, then footsteps. Then he appeared before me, feeling my jaw slowly open and my eyes widening. He had a staff in hand with snow white hair like mine, ice blue eyes like mine, frost surrounding one other.  
"You said my name," she spoke in slightly shock. He hopped back, wind making him fly to stand at the edge of my balcony. "That's my name!" He put a hand on his chest, pointing to himself. "I'm Jack Frost!"  
"I'm Elsa," I told him and his eyes met mine, locking gazes.

"You can see me?" He asked, his eyes filled with hope and I nodded to him. He then back flipped off the balcony as I tried to reach for him from falling. "Jack!" I cried, but I saw him fly around the edge of the forest shouting with joy. I can see the tears of relief and happiness coming from him.  
"SHE CAN SEE ME," he screamed and spread snow all around, making more winter fall in Arendelle. He then flew back to me with his long staff and hanging around it, with a big smile, finally with sigh, "Hello, Elsa," he paused meeting my gaze of wonderment, he spoke again, "would you like to build a snowman with me?"

I hesitated, but he had powers like mine, I wouldn't be able to hurt him, right? He held out his hand out for mine, waiting ever so patiently. I quickly took it feeling the burst of cold ice appear around our hands. It glowed like the color of our eyes and sky. I felt the small breeze caress my fingertips I knew he felt the same. I felt myself smile, it was the first time I have smiled for a long time. "Are you ready?" He asked me and I nodded with glee. He took my hand closing the ice circle and I flew with him in the winter breeze into the north mountain to where we can do what we wanted and whatever we wanted. This is how I learned to be free with my powers, but some accidents happened.  
"We're gonna have a little fun," he let out a mischievous chuckle and pointed his staff creating a few snowballs, throwing them at each other and building countless of snowmen, I haven't had that much fun when I was with Anna.

Hours passed as we played and I fell back into the snow with exhaustion leaving a body print. He returned me home into his arms and lead me back into the castle, holding his hand in mine returning to my room. Seeing Anna, catching me in mid hall, I ran for my door and closed it before she can talk to me.  
I still couldn't control the strength I have with this. "Don't feel, conceal it." I whispered my fathers advice, until I looked up seeing Jacks face again with slight pity.  
"I want to protect Anna," I told him and he knew why I couldn't be in contact with her as much as I wanted to. I then went to bed that day.

But day after day I would head out with Jack and be free as much as I could with a few hours, laughing and joying myself. Years had passed, he had never age, our ages were getting closer. I soon then would be older than him, wouldn't I..?


	2. Lessons

I am now twelve years old. Learning princess lessons from my mother separately away from Anna. I wished to see her and participate with her. Though I've heard she doesn't participate as much as I do though since she is a bit younger than me. I can picture her goofing behind our mothers back and giggling, until my mother catches us laughing and will laugh with us. As I dozed off to that dream I was caught back into reality with my mother calling me. "Elsa?"

"Yes, I'm listening." I told her as I paid a bit more attention, until I saw the snow white hair perk behind her. "Jack?" I whispered and he put a finger to his lips as he told me to hush.

"Did you ask something, dear?" My mother asked again.

"No, sorry, continue, please." She turned her back and continued to the lesson about the other kingdoms in other countries and their capitols and government. I glanced back at Jack seeing him motioning me to go play out in the winter. I shook my head, and pointed to the lesson. He floated over to me and watched me write down my notes. He saw my various of doodles of snowflakes I have made. My hands then froze the desk and paper.

"No," I hushed myself. With a small twitch of my hand trying to control my chilly power then froze the chalkboard. "I'm sorry, mother.."

"It's alright," she hurried to me and reach for me though I didn't let her. I was afraid. I didn't want to hurt her like I did with Anna. "let's take a break, you are dismissed to do as you please." I drooped my head and walked out. Jack Frost floated after me and then slowly walked along beside me. He held my hand leading me to my room as I sighed, my breath visible. With slight concern Jack slowly glanced down at me, with a small smile. "Wanna build a snowman?" I heard the small voice Anna called out behind the door.

I ran to it like many times before and I wanted to pull the door open but I couldn't. I can hear her jumping up and down already and I wanted so much to play and spend time with her.

"Go away, Anna," I nearly sobbed out. I heard her footsteps slowly fade away and finally let my icy tears shed down my cheeks.  
A gentle cold finger lifted the saltwater from my cheek, Jack looking at me with such worry and held out his hand for mine like the first time I met him. "Wanna go build a snowman?" He asked waiting for my answer. I immediately took it and we headed to the north mountain like everyday, like always. And so I had more lessons, but lessons to control my icy powers.

He stood next to me, his bare feet imprinting the snow, as mine were only the shape of my shoes. I took off mine embracing the cold. Soon as my feet felt the powdery snow, I didn't shiver, it felt natural. Jack smiled and showed me a few tricks I can use to make my powers a bit safer. Soon then it turned into another snowball fight. I saw him then fall down after striking him with a snowball on the side of his head. "Oh no!" I shouted and ran after him, "Jack!" I slid on my knees to him slightly touch his head until and opened his icy eyes, "Boo!" He shouted and I fell over startled, letting out a sigh of relief  
"You scared me."

"Don't be." He chuckled floating back up and helped me to my feet. I couldn't help but smile and we walked back to the castle hand in hand, even though it was half a day to get back. Once we entered through the back entry way, mother caught me walking back to my room with Jacks hand. "Elsa, what are you doing?"  
I looked back up at Jack then my mother, slowly letting go of his cold hand. I didn't respond to her, Jack hushed me and told me it was going to be okay. We quickly hurried back to my room as he made mini snowmen with hands. He sat with me on the middle of my bed as we circled our hands creating snowflakes and mini snowmen together. I had so much fun, creating amazing wonders with him. He was my best friend.

I would wait for him by my window, waiting patiently to use my powers, but soon as I touched the sill, ice spread across. I flinched, taking my hands back holding them close to my chest. They're getting stronger.  
My father soon came in, sliding on white gloves over my hands.

"These will help." He told me and covered his big hands over mine and smiled. I smiled too, because I had hope that I was going to be with Anna again. "Conceal, don't feel." He told me countless of times,

"Don't let it show," I finished for him. I wish not to wear gloves but I have to. Whatever I touch turns to ice, and I don't know why. Why was I born with such a gift, maybe I shouldn't say gift, more like a curse. How come I can not control it? I don't like the way it's keeping me in, but I can't help it. It's for Anna, I keep reminding myself. I will do this for Anna to be with her again.


	3. Death

"Do you you have to go?" I asked nervously. My father smiled softly at me. I am now nineteen years old.

"We'll be back before you know it." My father reassured me. I was reluctant about it. But I trusted him. They're only going to a wedding. They'll be back like he said, "Your cousin Rapunzel has returned and is getting married." He told me, so it is only natural to go a family wedding.

"Is Anna going?" He shook his head and I sighed. She'll be out my door again soon. If only she went, she then would have a close friend to be with and build snowmen.

I quickly excused myself and went back to my room. Jack had waited for me, sitting at the window sill, looking out contently. His smile approached knowing I was in here, but I like to watch him as he stared out into the distance of the north mountain.

Our ages are getting closer, he never changed as much as I did.

Watching him admirably, I now what this is. Its not only admiration, but I was in love. I am in love with a boy who taught me about the ice. I am in love with a boy who creates winter. I am in love with a boy who is the most beautiful man I have ever met. I am especially in love with a boy who is my best friend.

"Elsa? Do you wanna -" I turned to face the door hearing my sweet sisters voice knocking at the door, this time she didn't finish her question. "Anna," I call out in a whisper but I doubt she can hear me. I heard her walk away and tears fell forward from my eyes once again. Good, she has finally given up. I put a hand to cover my mouth so she doesn't hear my crying. I finally let out a small sob once I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. I went to my bed and plopped down on it. Jack flew over to me and laid down next me. Then wrapped his arms around me. I didn't say hesitate or push him away, it felt as if his arms fit around me. He lifted his hand slowly as I did the same and we made an icy world together. "You're not alone." He whispered into my hair and gently kissed the side of my temple. Slowly, our icy world became a heart. "It's not the same without Anna, though." I say our heart fading.

"I know," Jack then lightly twitched his fingers making it spin in the air and dissipate into snowflakes. "but love will thaw." He whispered again and I fell asleep in his warm love.

Once I woke up my arms reached from him, but he was gone and I was cold. It didn't both me though, I've always been cold, but without Jacks presence, it's a bit colder. It was warmer every time I was with Jack.

A month later I had grown suspicious, I hadn't received word about my parents, something was wrong. They said they were going to be gone for two weeks it has been an entire month. I paced in around in my room in thought. Maybe they stayed longer? Maybe the wedding was cancelled and rescheduled? Maybe they wanted to get to know my cousin more? Maybe something happened to the sh -

"Princess Elsa," a servant at my door knocked, "I have some, well, terrible news." I froze in place looking at the mirror, at myself. I could see myself beginning to crack, I could see my heart shattering like the ice.

"No," I hushed my voice, I heard the breeze come into my room, seeing Jack behind me. I turned to face him, his expression filled with sympathy and sorrow. "What happened?" I asked my voice shaking. Silence between both the servant and Jack.

"Say it isn't so," I say trying to contain myself together, shaking my head.

"Elsa," Jack assured me and I fell to my knees, feeling defeated. Ice and winter spread throughout my room. They were my only hope, to help me control these powers besides Jack. They were my support, they were my _family_ .

"There will be a funeral held tomorrow." He gently spoke to me and ever so tenderly touched my hands. I never let anyone touch me but Jack because he was like me. When we touched ice circled around our hands, and it was most warmest thing I felt since I was born. I quickly took my hand back to wipe my tears away. How was I suppose to get better without them? How can I control these STUPID powers. Jack only watched my sorrow, his comfort couldn't replace my family.

Once I woke the next morning, I couldn't go to funeral. So I mourned by my door since I woke up. Jack went to the funeral in my place, even though no one could actually see him, but still. Small sobs came up and I finally heard the knock once again from Anna. I looked up from crying on my knees, listening to Anna's voice carefully, "Elsa, please I know you're in there."

_ I am here._

"Everyone's asking where you've been, and tell me to have courage and I'm trying too." Her voice was shaking, and it was the worst thing to hear from the only family you have left now. I wanted to say something, I really wanted to, but I just couldn't because I am such a _coward_. I wanted to hug Anna, hold Anna, protect Anna, comfort Anna, face Anna, see Anna, be sisters for once with Anna.

_Have courage for me too, Anna_.

"I'm right here for you, can you just please," she begged, "let me in." She sniffled and I felt her lean against the door and I did the same with ice spreading across the wooden door, walls, and floor when I sat.

_I want to let you in_.

Silence sat both between us. I watched the snow out the window and I saw the frozen ice start to form around the glass showing beautiful markings of two sisters making a snowman and I knew it was Jack.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna finally spoke softly. I knew couldn't though. I didn't say anything but ducked my head.

_I'm sorry Anna_.

Jack then put his hands around the ice picture forming the ice shadows come to life of two girls building snowman together, ice skating, and having the time of their life. In that moment, I realized if Anna were with my parents on that ship, she would have died and I would have been alone. Alone to raise a kingdom, I'm glad she didn't go. She is all I have left, without her, I don't think I would raise this kingdom especially.

I wish I lived another life to be with Anna.


	4. Queen

Today is my coronation day, I am twenty one. I have to take position as queen to replace my mother. Princess lessons were long gone and queen lessons came into midst. I had to learn quickly of countless of countries, trades, who to trust, how to run the entire kingdom. My powers have been stubborn and I have not gained control. It was frustrating, I couldn't even touch anything, sometimes not even a quill as I wrote notes. But there was one person I can touch. Jack Frost.

"You'll be fine," Jack assured me, leaning on his hooked cane.

"It's easier said than done," I replied sheepishly. I heard Anna singing to herself in the hall, then slowly fading as she went down the stairs, then I remembered why I was decided to open the gates, it was for Anna. It's finally time to see her after so many years. I missed her. And I still do.

"I'll always be here, Elsa" Jack whispered lovingly into my cheek, with a small smirk, leaving a warm kiss against my skin before vanishing. Exhaling a breath I've been holding, I slowly walked to my window as I put on my gloves. The ships were anchoring and the people were slowly falling into the gates.

"Conceal, don't feel," I whispered with uncertainty while looking up at the painting of my father. I missed him so, he would know what to do in a situation like this. I picked up the a candle holder and a small music box Jack had given to me as practice for my coronation but only ice started to surround it. I quickly set them back down. I wasn't able to hold them too long. Jack doesn't know why my powers were being so difficult to control either. I wanted to cry, why can't I just, do a simple task without turning it to icy concrete? I placed my hands on my face with frustration. This wasn't fair, why did I get cursed with stupid powers. Then again, I wouldn't have met Jack. I wouldn't have seen him, some children see him, but most people don't. Anna doesn't even see him.

My hands were even were cold with the gloves on, my whole body is filled with such extreme iciness temperatures, yet I have not shivered once from it. One of the maids had come in to brush my platinum hair. I also wondered why I never had dirty blonde hair like my fathers, or dark brown like my mothers, or as well red like Anna's. They were all natural, even all around the kingdom, and yet mine is completely different. I also questioned if I was adopted, but I was not, Jack even told me and proved that I wasn't. Why am I so different? I just want to have control for once and not worry about it and as well be with my sister. I just want to talk to her without having the fear of striking her with ice again on accident. I don't want to let that happen again. Is someone testing me based on my entire life? Do they think it's a joke for them to suffer without being able to touch anyone?

The maid began to braid my hair and put it up into a neat bun. "There you are, my dear."

"Thank you, you are dismissed." I smiled to her. She curtsied and left without any other word. I clenched my hands by opening and closing them to feel the warmth but only greeted with ice sparkles seeping out. "nonono," I whispered to myself and exhaled quietly till they disappear.

"Relax," I told myself and stretched my limbs and stood up straight opening the doors as the guards stood near by.

"Guards.." I announced shakily, "Open the gates."

As they heard my command, all but two guards turned and marched toward the gates. The last two stayed by my side, escorting me throughout the castle. I felt my heads in my gloves begin to tremble, and the summer heat rising to my cheeks. A dry taste formed into my mouth and I heard the people chattering outside the gates, I was becoming more anxious with each step I took. I felt my fingertips become icy again with it's power losing control, I hissed at my hands to stop but I only got weird glances from the guards and I immediately stood back up straight. The maids of the castle stood on the sides of the carpet, waiting for me to pass by, looking pleased that they will have a queen soon to rule the country.

Jack swooped in, sliding on his bare feet against the red carped in the corridor. I wanted to sprint to him, but as I began I realized no one sees except for me, and a couple of children I restrained myself. As one of the children spotted Jack he nipped their nose and played with them. I couldn't help but smile at him, his head turned toward me and gave a wave. He floated over to the guard on my left, and imitated his marching in a goofy way. I put a hand to my mouth and giggled, another weird glance from the guard and I turned my head back straightforward and tried to be calm as I possibly could.

I heard Jacks husky laugh and floated in front of me, quickly putting his warm lips onto my nose and vanishing.

Not once since I met him, not a minuet has gone by without thinking about him. As I glanced back I felt anxious once again looking at the chapel.

I bit my bottom lip as I walked toward our pope who was waiting for me. The choir rose and began to sing with their lovely harmonic voices as I arrived the very front of the chapel to where the coronations staff and box I must hold.

I reached for them until the pope mentioned my gloves. I glanced at him and I opened my mouth to say no, but I slowly slid them off. They began to tremble more than usual, I wanted to protest but I felt arms come behind me. It was Jack. He put his warm hands onto of mine and helped me reach for the objects. "It's okay," he whispered calmly into my ear. Yet, I felt somewhat relaxed by his words. I wanted to pull back but he kept them going as I squeezed my eyes and helped me turned facing the crowd as I now being announced as queen. I turned to glance but my love was gone. I panicked, and felt the ice start to crystallize the pole and box. I quickly put them back onto their cushion and slid my gloves back on immediately and sighed with relief.

_I made it._

I quickly left making my way out of the chapel with my citizens rising until I completely left the building. I was escorted once more to my room and finally let my shoulders sink. I gazed out my window toward the North Mountain, Jack and I haven't been there in years mainly because I can't squeeze out of queen lessons. I'm always busy and it's frustrating. And as well just as frustrating I can never get a peek on Anna anymore while she was growing up, I had to learn everything while she was learning princess lessons.

Then I remembered: _Anna_.

I turned to look around for Jack, but I knew he knew I've been waiting for this day. This day for my entire life, willing to see Anna, talk to Anna and be with Anna. I quickly exited my room and half-jogged toward the throne room to where the party where was to soon begin. I said my hellos, and how do you dos in the ballroom and finally reached to the the front of the throne room. A horn blew announcing my presence and I gracefully walked and faced the audience, eyes scanning for Anna. She was just coming in herself somewhat late, our adviser placing her next to my side. I nodded a thank you to him and he bowed at his welcomeness.

I was nervous, I played thumbs war with each other for the best thing I could say. Anna, looking just as sheepish as I was. "It's okay, Elsa." I felt Jack whisper behind me as he leaned on his cane.

"I'll walk you through it," I glanced at him and he shook his head, "don't look at me!" he floated behind me, hearing his mischivous laugh, "say hi to her!"

I cleared my throat quietly and spoke to my sister, "Hi."

" Oh hi, me?" Anna coughed nervously, "um, hi." she pushed a loose hair behind her ear. I smiled as Jack guided me.

"Say something nice," Jack spoke hovering over us, I resisted to turn my head up, mainly because I knew I would be technically looking at nothing to my guests.

"You look beautiful," I said to Anna who blinked and looked at me, it was the first time I made eye contact with her in years, and I had to say it was the best feeling in the world to be reunited with my sister once again.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed in excitement, "you look beautifuller!" She stopped to realized what she said and I couldn't help but smile even more. "I mean, not fuller, but you look more beautiful." She corrected herself and I leaned up my head to laugh and say thanks. I glanced to him for more guidance and he gladly did so, "Share your thoughts," And I thought at Jacks words. I didn't want to take too much time about it, then I remembered this was the first time we have ever used the ballroom.

"So this is what a party looks like," I mentioned to Anna.

"It's warmer than I thought," she responded concerned.

"And what's that the amazing smell?" I asked as her and I sniffed the hair together of the sweet scent of - "chocolate," we both said. We laughed together until the duke of Weasalton came in, approaching for a dance. I made an excuse, to where he had taken Anna for a dance instead for a joke, and she laughed shaking her head toward my way.

Jack stood next to me with his hooked cane with a crooked smile, the perfect smile he always had and always captivated me. "It's not that hard." And it wasn't. I felt such at ease with Anna, I wish I can always talk to her. Anna then came back from the dance fixing her feet, she was so beautiful.

"He was spritely," I told her giggling.

"Especially a man with heels!" she groaned fixing her heel standing next to me and Jack, even though she couldn't she him, I also wish she could.

"Are you okay?" I asked admiring her freckles across her cheeks.

"I've never been better," she said fumbling with her hands looking at me as if I were to disappear again, "this is so nice, I wish it could be like this all the time." she hoped.

"Me too," I said, but I remember why. That memory to where I hurt my sister, I had harmed her with the curse that I was born with.

Jack went toward me, "Elsa, don't push her aw-"

"but it can't." I told Anna. Why did I do that? This was my chance, why did I ruin my chance, I am so afraid to hurt her again. She stepped toward me to take my hand but I snatched them away and turned my back to her. _Elsa, please turn around and say sorry,_ I thought, _say sorry!_

"It just can't." _Elsa you're a coward_. I could feel the atmosphere breaking. I could feel my heart breaking. All I wanted was just to be close to my sister, and I ruined it. Jack held my hands placing his forehead onto mine, and I wanted to cry and melt into him but I know that would look weird in front of the guests and the staff so I stayed up straight, containing my tears.

"Excuse me for a minuet." Anna spoke in distraught, leaving my side. I wanted to turn and call her back, but I just couldn't. I didn't have the guts to cause I'm a filthy coward. I heard her sniff, I glanced her way but I saw her dancing with someone, at least she was happy. Jack took my hands once again and sneak out of the ballroom. He held me using his power to make me float too, and we danced in the air. "She'll come talk to you again, I promise."

"I hope." I said burying my face into him. I know I had to go back to the ballroom and talk to the other guests but right now, Jack was the only one I wanted to talk to right now. He was the only one I could ever face, touch, smell, and taste. I felt his lips press into my hair and floated down to the ground, my feet touching to the ground. "I don't want to go." I told him and he sighed laughing slightly, peeling my glove and kissing my hand.

"I know I'm sorry," he spoke softly, "we'll go somewhere as soon as you're not busy I promise." He then vanished from me, and I went back to the ball room, pretending I was already making acquaintance with people.

I wish I can be with Jack and Anna without worry. And I hope I can make that true one day.


End file.
